


Cooling Off

by cazmalfoy



Series: Tigers And Jaguars [4]
Category: CSI: Miami, CSI: NY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Shapeshifters, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-04 00:31:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6633457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cazmalfoy/pseuds/cazmalfoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny's too hot, Tim cools him down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cooling Off

Danny growled under his breath as he struggled to keep the box he was carrying straight. "You could help, you know?" he snapped putting the box down on the floor next to where Tim was lying was lying on the sofa.

Tim rolled his eyes. "That’s the last box," he pointed out. "It’s not my fault you’ve got so much crap."

" _I’ve_ got loads of crap?" Danny repeated incredulously. He turned the box around to show his lover that it said ‘Tim’s books A-F’ on the side. "Only you and libraries organize their books alphabetically."

Tim shrugged sheepishly as Danny crossed the room to open the patio doors that lead to the garden and pool.

"God, it’s warm," he breathed, waving his hand in front of his face in an attempt to create a draft on his overheated skin.

Tim laughed. "You better get used to the heat. Working Homicide here will be nothing like working as a CSI in New York."

"Well I’ve got a few weeks before I start work," Danny shrugged his shoulder. "I’m going to lay outside," he decided. "We can unpack later."

Tim nodded in agreement and watched as Danny changed into his Tiger form and headed out to the back yard.

~

Danny was asleep on the cool tiles that framed the pool when Tim exited the condo an hour later.

Tim smirked to himself, grabbing the hose from where it lay near the wall. Turning the tap on, he knew that Danny would kill him but he figured he’d be able to make it up to him.

Standing next to the slumbering Tiger, Tim flicked the nozzle open and sent a jet of cold water over Danny.

Danny’s eyes flew open instantly and he leapt to his feet, his back arched and his fur dripping wet. He hissed and pounced onto Tim, knocking the CSI to the ground.

Tim laughed and transformed into his Jaguar form before his back hit the ground.

They rolled around, both swiping at each other. Neither of them realized that as they fought they had inched closer to the side of the pool until the ground disappeared from underneath Tim and he fell into the water below him, taking Danny with him.

"What the hell did you do that for?" Danny demanded, spluttering as he resurfaced.

"You said you were too warm," Tim pouted. "I was trying to cool you down."

Danny splashed Tim. "You're just lucky I have some form of self-restraint. Anyone else would have ripped your throat out."

Tim shrugged his shoulders, watching as Danny climbed out of the pool and walked across the lawn to the condo. He knew Danny would cool off soon – figuratively speaking at least. He had to be cooler now after being in the pool.

Tim climbed out of the water and peeled off his wet clothes, not caring about his nudity since the garden was completely blocked off from prying eyes – neither of them wanted to try explain why they had two dangerous felines as pets to their neighbors.

Tim leant back on a sun chair and closed his eyes, allowing himself to drift off to sleep in the cooling Miami sun.

~

When Tim awoke a short while later his clothes were dry, except his denim shirt. Pulling his jeans on he headed towards the house.

He pushed the door to the condo open and was greeted by soft rock music that flowed from Tim’s stereo system.

Danny was lying on his back, his eyes closed and his breathing even. Indicating that he was asleep.

Tim transformed and the Jaguar crawled onto the couch next to Danny, his tail curling around his lover’s leg. He flicked his tongue out and lapped at Danny’s unshaven jaw.

Danny groaned and his blue eyes flickered open. "There’s no point in looking at me like that," he told Tim. "The sad puppy dog eyes doesn’t work when you’re a cat."

Tim continued looking at Danny, his yellow eyes wide as he licked Danny’s jaw again.

"Stop looking at me like that," Danny instructed again. "You look like someone’s just taken away your favourite chew toy."

Danny’s fingers went to bury themselves in Tim’s black fur. "Just don’t do it again," the blond muttered, his hand stroking the back of Tim’s neck lazily.

Tim purred happily and rested his head on Danny’s chest, listening to the steady rhythm and allowing it to lull him to sleep.


End file.
